Love Assassin
by MonsunoKing
Summary: A strange boy appears in front of Hinata House! What adventures and perils does he bring with him? OC/Ema, Keitaro/Naru, maybe others. NO FLAMES! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Love Assassin

Chapter 1

The night was quiet as a lone figure trudged through the cold streets. The strange man was cloaked in dark blue jeans and a white hoodie with red lines running down the sides of his arms and blending to create a pair of wing-like shapes on his back. Upon closer inspection you could see small blood streams forming at the corner of his mouth and you could hear small rasping gasps coming from him.

The figure looked forward noticing a large building in front of him, but before he could make it to the door, he felt his mind slip into unconsciousness.

XxxxXxxxX

Next morning

XxxxXxxxX

"So Motoko," Kitsune spoke as she fanned herself on this brutally hot summer day.

"Hmm? What is it Kitsune?" the swordswoman ask.

"When are you gonna publish your next novel? A friend of mine is dying to read it!" Kitsune smiled already knowing what her reaction would be.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! I have never published a novel, let alone one that's due next month!" Motoko slapped her hand to her mouth, to late to take back what she just said.

"Thanks Motoko!" Kitsune smiled as she texted her unknown friend the news.

Ema, who had been listening in-between the girls, asked "Isn't it a little….. quiet?"

Just then, a loud "KEITARO YOU PERVERT!" smashed the silence (as well as Ema's eardrums).

"Doesn't seem like they're married does it?" Kitsune inquired as Keitaro ricocheted of the stairway wall and plowed into the floorboards.

Ema, taking note to avoid stepping on her landlord, glances at the clock before screaming, "Oh no! I'm late for the entrance mock exams!" and jumping up, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

A few meters out the door she hears a splat underneath her foot. Looking down she sees she is stepping on a hooded persons head.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Ema panics before running to inform the other in tenants

XxxxXxxxX

2 hours later

XxxxXxxxX

"So what do we do?" Naru asked as she sat down at the little table near the entrance, worrying about the boy that they pulled in and placed on said table.

"We should get him to the hospital, but I don't know if we should move him anymore then we have already." Shinobu answered, wondering what to do herself.

"Should I poke him?" Su asked as reached to poke him with a stick that just appeared out of nowhere before hearing a faint murmuring coming from the boy.

"He's waking up!" Shinobu said as she scooted closer to him.

The boy proceeded to mumble a bit before sharply inhaling and jumping away from the table.

"Wh-where am I?" the boy asked as his head darted from side-to-side before looking forward.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you. You're at the Hinata House." Keitaro said as he stood up.

"I found you unconscious outside so we brought you in." Ema said as she tried to approach the strange boy.

"Thank you then, but I have to go." The hooded teenager told them as he turned to walk out, only to stop and gasp as he grabbed his side.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere till we fix you up!" Motoko said as she stood in front of the boy and reached to stop him only to be flipped away by the boy in a struggling burst of speed.

"Please stop, we are just trying to help!" Ema said as she grabbed his arm.

Instead of flipping her however the boy seemed to freeze.

"_What is this?" _the boy thought as he got stopped trying to flip her. Something about her… calmed him, like an angry child being soothed with a hug or pat on the head.

After standing for a few minutes, the boy breathed a sigh of defeat, finally deciding to comply with the bespectacled girl.

"Alright, you can help me. Then I'm leaving." He said.

"By the way what's your name?" Motoko asked as she made her way over to the boy.

"Just call me Leo." he answered, "Whats yours?"

After introductions were over with, Motoko asked "Well Leo, would you please remove your hoodie so we can see your injury?"

Leo hesitated at first, before complying with the order, sitting down on the floor before removing the hoodie, revealing short sandy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a pair of odd metallic arm guards, as well as a baggy grey t-shirt with a dark red stain to the lower right side of the front of it.

Before anyone could ask about the stain, Leo took off his shirt, revealing a fairly muscular physique as well as a large cut on his side.

After he did so however, Ema could feel her face light up like a tomato. In a feeble attempt to excuse herself, Ema said "I-I'll go get some bandages!" before slipping and crashing right in front of Leo. It was then she noticed the odd arrowhead like shaped silver medallion that was around his neck.

"I better get those bandages." Naru said while she, much like everyone else, eyed Ema's reaction to Leo.

XxxxXxxxX

10:30 pm

XxxxXxxxX

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" Ema asked.

"Why, gonna try and get a little 'close'?" Kitsune grinned as Ema flustered before saying he was out on the roof.

On the roof, Ema looked around but couldn't find Leo.

"Leo, where are you?" Ema called.

"Up here." Leo called from his perch atop one of the roofs poles, causing Ema to squeal.

"What are you doing up there!" she called.

"Scouting the area, I will be down in a little bit!" he called back.

"Alright, you will be staying in room 169!"

As Ema left, Leo continued to survey the area, just like he was taught by his master.

\Flashback\

"When you don't know where you are, climb to the highest point in the area and survey your surroundings!" Master Kieta told a very young Leo who had just started intermediate training.

"Yes sir!" Leo answered back.

\End of Flashback\

'_Guess I had better get down.'_ Leo thought as he climbed down the pole.

**Learned the Hinata House area**

**Met Ema, Shinobu, Motoko, Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Su**

A/N: First chapter done! I know its not much, but I will try harder! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Assassin

Chapter 2

"Ugh, I couldn't get any sleep last night." Ema groaned as she trudged down the stairs. "I can't believe what happened last night, damn you Kitsune." As she reminisced about last night, Ema could feel herself cheeks heat up.

\Flash back to last night after Leo came down from the pole\

"Ema said that I was in room 169, but where the hell is that?" Leo wondered as he tried to find his room. "Ah, here it is!" But as he reached for the door, he found himself thrown through several walls by a large explosion until he found himself inside the hot springs.

"What the hell was that!" Leo gasped as he surfaced, which in turn had been in front of Ema, who decided to take a dip in the hot springs before she went to bed just before the explosion happened. After a second of looking at her, Leo thought _"Wow, she is really cute!"_

"Hehehe, sorry Leo! My anti-mecha-Tama bazooka was stronger then I thought!" Su yelled as she and Kitsune appeared through the many holes in the wall.

"Who's Tama?" Leo yelled before a small flying turtle landed on his head.

"That's Tama!" Su told him.

"My, maybe you should thank us. After all, you two seem much more 'acquainted' now then before." Kitsune smirked as she looked at the blushing pair.

When they had gotten out and explained to the smirking girls that nothing had happened, they heard Naru yell out "Su, you destroyed most of the rooms again, including Leo's!" and Leo could just tell what was going to happen next.

XxxxXxxxX

1 hour later

XxxxXxxxX

After several discussions about what to do, Kitsune said that they should make some people have two in a room.

"Well Naru and Keitaro are obviously one of the couples," everyone nodded in agreement at this, even the aforementioned couple themselves.

"So who's the other couple?" Shinobu asked, wondering who else could pair up, Kitsune called out "How about Leo and Ema? They seem fairly 'close'." while looking at the pair with a suggestive grin.

"_I knew she was going to do that." _Leo thought as Ema tried to protest, to no avail of course.

XxxxXxxxX

Before bed.

XxxxXxxxX

"So who gets the futon?" Ema asked nervously.

"You can have it; I like to sleep more openly." Leo told her as he made his way to the window and sat down on it, looking up at the crescent moon while playing with his pendant.

As Ema got into the futon, Leo abandoned the window and lied down next to it.

After an hour of sleep evading her, Ema felt Leo shift next her. Rolling over, she found her face centimeters away from Leo's. Ema erupted in a blush that would have put a tomato to shame. When she tried to move, her hand caught Leo's, causing it to drape over her, making her blush even deeper then she already was.

Deciding not to make things worse, Ema laid there, studying Leo's face. Upon looking closer, Ema saw that Leo had a semi-noticeable scar on the right-side of his mouth. As she began to let sleep over take her, she stared at how calm Leo looked. Before she fell asleep though, she felt her head knock against his and stay that way.

XxxxXxxxX

That morning

XxxxXxxxX

Ema awoke to find her self alone, Leo nowhere in sight. Sighing, she got dressed and made her way downstairs.

\Flashback end\

As Ema got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Keitaro being confronted by two large men in dark clothing at the entrance to the house before the men left.

"Who were they?" Shinobu asked as everyone sat down.

"Oh, they were no one important. Just needed to talk to me about an archeology project." Keitaro answered with a smile.

"Oh, okay then." Shinobu smiled back before everyone started eating. While Shinobu may have bought that story, Leo knew better.

Ever since he was a child, Leo had always had a unique power. When ever he used it, the world and its people became nothing more then grey shapes, while his friends and allies took on a blue tint, and certain people turned gold. And most importantly, those who wished to harm him or his friends and allies were shown in red, and the two men had been ablaze with red. "Hey Keitaro, I need to speak with you after we eat, is that okay?"

"Sure Leo!" Keitaro said before everyone got back to eating.

XxxxXxxxX

After breakfast

XxxxXxxxX

"Who were those guys?" Leo asked Keitaro in a serious, almost frightening voice.

"They were just here to talk about a project for-"

"Don't bullshit me. I can tell that you're lying." Leo interrupted.

"Alright, I'll tell you. They were from a local gang who think we need some 'protection', and want me to pay up. I told them we didn't need it but I know they will be back. And with a lot more guys." Keitaro said grimly. "Me, Su, and Motoko might be able to stop them, but they will just keep coming back, and the police have been paid off by those guys, so they won't help. I don't want to freak anyone out, so don't tell anyone till I think of a plan."

Keitaro wondered what he should do as he walked away, unknowing that he had just set the gang's fate into motion.

XxxxXxxxX

That night

XxxxXxxxX

The pair of gang members from earlier that day walked drunk through the streets, not noticing a shadow followed them while it ran across the rooftops. When they arrived at their gang's hideout, a large alley way that was open on one side and was a tall brick wall on the other, they made their way to the makeshift bar, the entire gang oblivious to the shadow that had made its way to a corner of the alley.

"Hey, how did getting money from that dorm go?" a large fat man asked as he from a large mug.

"They need to see why they need our 'protection'!" the less drunk of the two men snickered before a small ball was thrown into the center of the alley.

"Show time." The shadow said as two blades shot out from underneath his hoodie sleeves just before the ball exploded in a massive cloud of thick, black smoke.

"What the hell!" one of the pair coughed before a pair of blades was shoved through his and his partner's throats.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" the fat man said as the dust cleared, revealing that only he and three of his men were still alive, the rest slaughtered, presumably by the guy in the white hood that stood before him. "You son of a bitch! Kill him!" the fat man yelled as the guy on the right side of him rushed towards him with a bat, ready to bust the hooded man's head in.

As the bat came down, the hooded man side stepped it and shoved his blade into the gangster's side before grabbing him and using him as a shield to block the bullets fired out of the revolver of the other guy on the right, before chucking a knife from his belt through the guy on the left's head. Dropping his 'shield', the hooded man raced forward and shoved his hidden blade through the revolver man's chest, and subsequently his heart, before he had a chance to reload, leaving only the unarmed fat man.

"W-wait! Is it money you want? I can pay you! Just please let me live!" the fat man begged as he fell down and backed up against the alley's brick wall.

He saw the hooded man smile, causing him to think that he was going to live, right before the hooded man raised his leg and smashed his foot in to the fat man's face, crushing his skull.

Hearing sirens nearby, the hooded man ran to the wall and jumped at it before kicking off of it and grabbing hold of a hanging fire escape ladder. Climbing up the ladder, he ran up the stairs and flipped himself over the roof right before a cop car pulled in to the alley. Looking down at the scene as the cops got out of their car, the hooded man pulled his hood down, revealing himself to be Leo before turning and jetting off towards the Hinata House. As he went however he remembered he could have sworn a silhouette of an Italian man was fighting right beside him before shrugging it off as a trick of his mind.

XxxxXxxxX

Next morning

XxxxXxxxX

Ema and Leo walked down the stairs and sat down at the table to enjoy some breakfast.

After everyone else had gotten settled and sat down, Kitsune pulled out a newspaper before gasping.

"Hey everyone, listen to this!" she said as everyone shifted to hear the news. "A local gang was found massacred by the police late last night. The gang, known as The Vipers, were last seen with all it's members at a bar an hour before they were found dead, almost all of them bearing stab markings directed at vital points of the body. While police have not confirmed the gang's assailants, police believe a large group of rival gang members are responsible, there indicates something else besides gang violence in this case."

"How appalling, that people will kill each other for the stupidest of reasons." Motoko said, disgusted at the news.

As the others went back to eating, Leo gave himself a mental congratulations for removing all chunks of the smoke bomb he used before the smoke cleared and pulling through the pain of his wound.

Ema was thinking about how it might be something more then just gang violence, while Keitaro glanced at Leo with a look of suspicion before deciding it couldn't be him due to his injury.

**Met Tama**

**Destroyed The Vipers gang operation**

A/N: Second chapter finished! This is slightly longer then what I am used to writing, but I hope you like it! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Assassin

Chapter 3

Keitaro winced as the sun's early morning rays peeked into his and Naru's room. Sitting up, Keitaro looked over to Naru, smiling at the cute face of his sleeping wife. Despite being married, they had yet to go all the way due to always being interrupted (They even got interrupted on their honeymoon!) or Naru calling him a pervert and punching him. Kissing his wife's cheek, Keitaro got up and got dressed, hoping somebody had woken up earlier then he did to make breakfast.

Unfortunately for Keitaro his legendary bad luck continued, as he had woken up at 5:30 in the morning, which he found out about after he went to the kitchen to find no one was there before looking at the clock, and he found a message for him on his phone saying that he needed to go to the university at 6:00, giving him less than half an hour to find his keys, shoes, get in his van and drive to Tokyo U. The wrecks he caused could be heard for kilometers.

XxxxXxxxX

Later that morning

XxxxXxxxX

Everyone was eating at the table, well mostly everyone that is. Su and Leo were fighting over the last banana while Naru was wondering where her husband could be. After two minutes of being pulled on, the banana ripped in two, propelling parts of it across the room and right in front of the door.

"Leo and Su, look what you did!" Shinobu lectured them before getting up to clean it. But before she could clean the pieces in front of the door, Keitaro burst in, slipped on the pieces, and skidded right into the wall.

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Leo asked as Keitaro got up.

"I'm fine. But guess what? I got hired to research an ancient brotherhood, and I am getting paid four million yen!"

"That's incredible Keitaro!" Naru cheered as she hugged her husband.

"Who hired you?" Leo asked. The moment that Keitaro said brotherhood, Leo wondered if he was talking about the assassins.

"The Abstergo Corporation's main rival, the Epsilon Corporation." Keitaro said with a huge smile.

The moment Leo heard the corporation's name, he immediately choked on his food and began coughing.

"Are you okay Leo?" Ema asked urgently while patting his back.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just surprised." Leo said with a smile, causing Ema to turn red.

"Do you know something about Epsilon Leo?" Motoko asked.

"No, except that it's one of the largest corporations in the world."

After that, everyone went back to eating, except Leo who just stared at his food, suddenly not hungry.

'_How could I NOT know about Epsilon, their one of the main Templar bases in the world!" _Leo thought as he got up. The moment he did though, his eagle vision suddenly flicked on before Leo toppled over onto the ground.

"Leo!?" Everyone yelled as Leo fell into unconsciousness.

XxxxXxxxX

April 30, 1945

Name: Antonio Greco

Nationality: Italian

Assassin branch: Rome

Equipment: Standard robes and weapons with pendent

XxxxXxxxX

Antonio Greco snuck his way on the roof of the Reich Chancellery until he was right above a Nazi guard. Quietly climbing down the pillar the guard was standing beside, Antonio covered the guard's mouth and gave his arm a quick twist, snapping the Nazi's neck before pulling him behind the pillar and entered the chancellery. After making his way through the rooms, as well as silently killing several Nazi guards, Antonio finally entered the bunker which held his target: Adolf Hitler, an extremely high ranking Templar commander. As he made his way down the stairs, Antonio heard a woman gasp, before a body fell to the floor. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Antonio found his target standing beside a woman with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Who are you? You do not look like one of the allies." Hitler said with a thick Bavarian accent.

"That's because I am not." Antonio answered back. "I am something far worse."

Catching sight of Antonio's pendent, the Nazi leader pulled out his Walther PPK pistol just as Antonio aimed his hidden pistol.

Antonio's bullet struck Hitler in the head just after Hitler pulled the trigger for his own gun, the bullet grazing Antonio's left shoulder.

After making sure the Nazi was dead, Antonio quickly ran over to the bunker's emergency exit and got out of the building just as it was invaded by Ally forces. Keeping to the shadows as he raced towards his escape point while clutching his wounded shoulder.

XxxxXxxxX

Present, in the Hinata House

XxxxXxxxX

Ema looked down at Leo's sleeping face, frightened about what could have happened to make Leo faint.

Just as she felt tears starting to well up again, Leo murmured and slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing Ema beginning to cry, Leo reached up and touched her cheek causing her to gasp in shock at the fact that Leo was okay and touching her cheek, the latter of which causing Ema to turn scarlet red.

After a minute of Leo rubbing her cheek, Ema ran out of the room to inform everyone of Leo's recovery.

After everyone had spoken to Leo, they decided to have a little party, which resulted in Kitsune getting drunk, Keitaro getting punched for accidently groping his wife's cleavage, and then getting attacked by Motoko for doing said groping, while everyone else enjoyed the show. All except Leo, who was busy thinking about what he had seen during the time he was asleep. Leo knew Antonio was his ancestor because he had done some research on his family history while looking through the Assassin archives while he was still training. Leo wondered about how he could have seen his ancestor's memory before deciding to think about it later before he joined in the party.

XxxxXxxxX

Morning

XxxxXxxxX

Leo was awakened to a crashing sound coming from down on the first floor. Finding himself alone, Leo rushed downstairs to see what happened, finding a person who reminded him of an older Keitaro. Everyone was talking to the man as Leo reached the bottom of the stairs, taking note of the van shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh Leo, you're up! Seta, this is Leo." Keitaro said gesturing to Leo.

Seta walked over to Leo and shook his handed while saying "Hi there!"

"Hello." Leo replied.

Looking down at his hand Leo saw an Assassin initiation burn mark on Seta's hand, a mark signafying that Seta had been with the Assassin's for at least 20 years, due to the fact that the Assassin's switched to pendants instead of burn markers two decades ago.

"Hey, do you know what the endings to each of these poems are?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Depends on what they are." Seta said with a confused look that was shared with everyone else.

"Here is the first one: Where other men blindly follow the truth always remember what?"

Seta looked surprised at first, before smiling and saying "Nothing is true."

"Correct. Here is the second one: Where other men are limited by morality and law always remember what?"

"Everything is permitted. May I ask how you know those poems?" Seta questioned.

Instead of answering, Leo showed him his pendant, which Seta accepted.

"Umm, what are you two talking about?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, we just realized that Leo's father once worked with me, and those poems were from an excavation he and I worked on." Seta told them with a laugh.

Everyone seemed to accept this, except Ema, who had a suspicion that Leo and Seta were involved with something besides architect.

"By the way, I found out some info about my new project!" Keitaro told the group after everyone settled to eat.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"Apparently the group I am researching was known simply as 'The Assassin Brotherhood', and they fought the crusaders, or more specifically the Templars, during the crusades from Europe to the Middle East." Keitaro explained. "But the Assassins and Templars both disbanded after the crusades ended."

'_Keitaro, you have no idea how wrong you are." _Leo thought before returning to his meal, unaware of the suspicious stare that Ema was giving him and Seta through the corner of her eye.

**Met: Seta**

**Learned about ancestor: Antonio Greco**

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAACK from summer vacation! Thank you for your patience. And a shout out to Samhan for helping me with this story! Thanks! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Love Assassin

Chapter 4

It was around midnight at the Hinata house, and all but one person slept. That person was Ema, who was up researching the 'poems' that Leo and Seta had discussed earlier this morning. All she could find though was a bunch of bad songs, anti-terrorist blogs, and other useless junk.

"Ugh, I give up. One more website and that's it." Ema groaned as she used the only computer in the Hinata house, which was located next to the stairs. Scrolling down, Ema spotted something that immediately caught her interest. Clicking on it, she began to read the part about the 'poems'. "Nothing is true and Everything is permitted, is the creed of the long thought to be disbanded" Ema paled at what she read "Order of the Assassins."

Ema quickly switched off the computer and hurried to her room. _'There's no way that Leo and Seta are assassins. They disbanded centuries ago! There's no way!' _Ema thought as she opened the door to find Leo asleep. _'Is there?'_

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning

XxxxXxxxX

Leo walked towards the stairs in a rather sad mood. Ema had immediately bolted out of their room when they woke each other up, leaving him very empty inside.

"So how much would a bottle of sake be?" Leo heard Kitsune ask someone as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Leo. You have got to meet this salesman. His selection is amazing!" Naru waved from the table. The moment Leo saw the man, who had tanned skin, messy brown hair and was dressed like he was going to a wedding, you could see and hear a vein in his head pop.

"Oh shit." The man said before Leo's foot connected with his face.

"Leo!? Why did you do that?!" Naru yelled as everyone stared at him, shocked.

"He he, still got the old touch, eh Leo?" the man said with a chuckle as he held his nose.

"Get out. Now." Leo glared at the man as the others switched between the two.

"You two know each other?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, we are old friends!" the man smiled.

"We are NOT friends. Whenever this guy is near, something always-" Leo stopped before sighing. "Put it back."

"What are you-"

"I said put it back!" Leo growled as the man took a diamond ring out of his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"Hey, that's my wedding ring!" Naru screamed before glaring at the man. "Explanation. Now!"

"Allow me. This is Fascino Ladro; he is a conman, a thief, and leaving." Leo said as Seta made a subtle hand gesture, secretly asking if he was an ally of the assassins, to which Leo gave a near unnoticeable nod, but one that was still seen by Ema and Motoko.

"Regardless, this man must be punished!" Motoko yelled as she slashed at him with her blade.

"Motoko don't!" Leo began to say as her blade reached her target, only to be blocked by the barrel of a colt revolver that Fascino pulled out of his shirt. After blocking the blade, Ladro quickly slid the barrel of the gun down the length of the sword, twirled around Motoko, and slammed the grip of the gun into the sword handle, shooting it out of Motoko's hand, before tripping her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"That's why I didn't want you to fight him. Not only is he a thief, but he is also a master gun-duelist." Leo sighed as a very angry Motoko made a grab for her sword, which Fascino grabbed before she could get to it.

"Alright, let's settle down. I'm going to go." Fascino said before ducking as Su fired her rocket launcher (which again appeared out of nowhere) at him, causing the rocket to miss, fly out the front door, and hit a street light, which caused a traffic jam that would last two weeks.

"He he he, you're good. Not many people have dodged my attacks!" Su grinned before taking aim again.

"You are challenging me to a game of guns? I like you already babe." Fascino smiled before pulling a second revolver out of his coat.

"That's enough!" Leo and Naru said as they knocked the two to the ground with a punch to the head.

XxxxXxxxX

After the two woke up

XxxxXxxxX

"Hey Ema, I found your cleaning cloth for your glasses." Leo said as Fascino prepared to leave.

"Thanks Leo! I have been looking for it everywhere." Ema smiled at him as he walked away after handing her the cloth, smiling as he did so.

"Wow, you are an interesting girl, albeit not as interesting as that Su girl." Fascino grinned as he opened the door to go outside.

"Huh? Why?" Ema asked as she wiped her glasses clean.

"Because in all the years I have known him, I have almost never seen Leo get close to anyone, let alone give a genuine smile. He must really like you." Fascino said as he walked out and shut the door, leaving behind a blushing Ema.

XxxxXxxxX

That night

XxxxXxxxX

As Leo and Ema laid next to each other, Ema in the futon and Leo outside it, a question crawled its way into Ema's mind.

"Hey Leo, where did you live before you came here?" Ema asked.

"All over the place really. Didn't stay in one place for too long."

"What about your family?" Ema asked, feeling Leo stiffen at the question.

"I don't have one. Can you please go to sleep?" Leo asked (more like demanded actually) before he rolled onto his side, away from Ema. After a few minutes, Leo felt Ema press against him and stay there, indicating she was asleep when Leo heard her soft, rhythmic breathing after she pressed against him.

"Damn it, what has this girl done to me?" Leo murmured as he blushed before drifting off to sleep.

AN: Hey guys and girls, did you miss me?...(Cricket sounds)...Gee, thanks a lot. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have been so preoccupied with my classes that it usually leaves me drained of all imagination. I am also SOOOOOO PSYCHED ABOUT 'ASSASSIN'S CREED III'! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Assassin

Chapter 5

The morning after Fascino left, Leo expected a nice, quiet morning eating fighting Su for the last banana, and stealing secret glances at Ema when she wasn't looking. Instead this happened.

Leo was just about to grab the last banana from Su's hand when…

"Hey Su, did ya miss me?" Fascino said as he walked into the house, causing Su to spring up, vault over the table, flip in the air, and land right next to Fascino, who pulled a sign with the number 10.0 on it from out of nowhere (Leo was beginning to wonder HOW THE HELL DO THEY DO THAT?!), to which Su took a bow.

Unfortunately, because Su did this Leo lost his balance but not his momentum, which caused him to skid across the floor face-first. And right inbetween Ema's legs. Time stopped for a few seconds as Ema blushed before screaming and kicking Leo away. All the while Leo had two thoughts going through his head: _'I can die happy!' _and _'I didn't think Ema was the type to wear lace.'_

XxxxXxxxX

After breakfast, in the mall

XxxxXxxxX

The Hinata House residents (and Fascino) had decided to go shopping for the day at a new mall that had opened a few weeks ago and, despite avid protesting, Kitsune managed to get Leo to go into a girls store with Ema so he could tell her how she looked. That is why Leo was sitting in a girls clothing store, fighting the blood that was threatening to burst out of his nose as he heard Kitsune trying to strip Ema behind the changing room curtain so she could try out an outfit while Ema protested.

Leo had just started to get comfy while looking at the ceiling when Kitsune called for him to look, so he did, and felt his breath practically ripped from his lungs.

There was Ema, wearing a pink, short sleeved blouse and a white mini-skirt with a pair of small heeled, white t-strap sandals. Leo could have sworn she was glowing.

"S-so, h-how do I look?" Ema asked as Leo just sat there gaping at her.

"I knew it, I look terrible!" Ema cried, but before she could run back into the changing room Leo stood up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.

"No you don't. You look amazing!" Leo said with a blush.

"R-really?" Ema asked with a blush that rivaled Leo's, the pair forgetting that they were in the middle of the store until Kitsune cleared her throat.

"So, you two gonna make out or what?" Kitsune smirked as the pair jumped away from each other, both looking like tomatoes. Afterwards, Ema bought the outfit and the trio walked out of the store.

XxxxXxxxX

With Su and Fascino

XxxxXxxxX

Su and Fascino had decided to forsake shopping to compete in an obstacle course race; the winner of said race would receive a year's supply of bananas (Su's reason for entering) and fifty thousand yen (Fascino's reason for entering).

"On your marks!" the referee yelled at the starting line of the 100 meter course.

Su grinned a banana shaped grin.

"Get set!"

Fascino had yen signs in his eyes.

"Go!"

The rest of the competition was thrown back by the force of Su and Fascino's starting wind.

All through the course the two were neck and neck as they ducked, weaved, and jumped through the course until they were only a few meters away from the finish.

"Sorry Su baby, but I'm taking home the prize." Fascino said as he through a small dart at Su that was tipped with sleeping poison.

Just as Su shot at him with a blow dart that was tipped with an almost identical poison.

Both needles connected with their targets, but only Su went down as Fascino crossed the finish line, seemingly unaffected by the poison.

Su could only watch as Fascino claimed victory as she thought _'My bananas!'_

XxxxXxxxX

A little while later

XxxxXxxxX

Su groggily sat up from the bench Fascino carried her to after she lost consciousness and turned to look at Fascino.

"How come you didn't fall asleep? My dart hit you didn't it?" Su asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Heh sorry but…" he paused as the smile he had on was replaced with fake, grim smile. "I guess I'm just used to getting poisoned."

Su could only think about his face and statement for a second before Fascino added "By the way, I asked the contest organizers to give you the bananas." As soon as he said that, Su forgot all about what he had said before as she hoped on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running of to claim her prize as Fascino chuckled at her actions.

XxxxXxxxX

With Naru, Shinobu, and Keitaro

XxxxXxxxX

Long story short, Keitaro tripped and ripped off the curtain of the changing room his wife was in, so she belted him out of the store with some help from Shinobu, who was changing in the room next door and whose curtain was also ripped off.

XxxxXxxxX

With Motoko

XxxxXxxxX

"Argh, there is not a single good sword in this shop!" Motoko complained as she looked for a new sword while the Hina blade was being cleaned after the incident with Fascino.

"All swords are good when they are used for their true purpose." Motoko twirled around quickly at the voice.

The one who spoke was a man who appeared to be Motoko's age who had pale skin, grey eyes, pitch black hair, and was wearing a heavy black trench coat with a white shirt underneath it, as well as torn up jeans and combat boots. Further inspection revealed that he was carrying a large 't'-shaped item on his back that was wrapped cloth.

'_How did I not sense this guy?' _Motoko thought as the man turned to leave.

"And just what is this true purpose you speak of?" Motoko asked.

"To kill of course." The man told her while he turned his head slightly to look at her through the corner of his eye, causing Motoko to shiver uncontrollably for a few seconds as he left the sword shop.

XxxxXxxxX

After everyone left the mall

XxxxXxxxX

As everyone stood at the cross walk to get to the parking lot, Ema was still daydreaming about what happened in the store with Leo. In fact she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she lost her balance when someone bumped into her, causing her to fall into the street.

And right into the path of a lone semi-truck that didn't seem like it was going to slow down.

As everyone screamed her name collided with her, or it would have had Leo not dove at Ema and thrown them out of the way.

"Never do that again." Leo mumbled so that only Ema could hear as he continued to hold her tightly, afraid that if he let her go she would cease to exist.

But the gang didn't have time to run over to them as a bystander yelled "Look out!" as the semi was just about to hit a man with a trench coat on who was further down the road at another cross walk, when it was suddenly split clean in half, right down the middle.

As the stranger trotted over, Motoko realized it was the man from the store. But before she could say anything, Leo and Fascino appeared in front of the group.

"Hello Leo. Fascino." The stranger said with an emotionless gaze.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Nathan Krochenkov." Leo answered back as the group wondered how the trio knew each other.

**Reunited with: Fascino Ladro, Nathan Krochenkov**

A/N: Happy New Year! My resolution this year is to update my stories more often! So take this as a New Year's gift from me to my readers. Also, a shout out to Drpepper4ever for helping me rekindle my joy of writing. See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Love Assassin

Chapter 6

After their little confrontation in front of the mall, the group decided to head back to the Hinata House before the situation was explained. After everyone got back and had sat down around the table, Keitaro motioned for the trio comprising of Leo, Fascino, and the man called Nathan to explain.

"Well, as you already know, this is Nathan Krochenkov. He is a VERY distant relative of mine." Leo told everyone as they gasped.

"But you two look nothing alike. How are you related?" Motoko asked as she examined both boys.

"As I just said he is very a distant relative, our blood converging a few centuries ago." Leo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, completely oblivious to the stares of everyone else in the room.

"Okay, that fact aside, I would like to know one thing, Nathan." Leo said as he turned towards his relative, who was leaning against the wall.

"Shoot." Nathan replied.

"Why are you here?"

Nathan just stared at Leo before opening his mouth to say "To bring you back of course." Earning him a shocked and surprised look from everyone in the room.

"I am not fully healed. I can't come back yet." Leo replied to him through gritted teeth. This earned both a sigh of relief from Ema, because he was going to stay, as well as the feeling of having a weight drop into her stomach as she realized he wouldn't stay forever.

"Very well, I shall remain here until you are healed and ready. Please direct me to a vacant room." Nathan stated as he stood upright.

"While we don't usually follow orders from a stranger, because you are Leo's family we will give you the little storage closet in the upstairs hallway." Naru smirked, thinking that the demand would drive the man away.

Boy was she wrong.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Nathan said as he marched in a military-esque style up the stairs as Naru gawked at him. As silence filled the room, everyone began to get up and return to their regular duties, hoping to forget about the stoic intruder upstairs.

"Hey Leo, I need to talk to you about something. Come to my room later tonight." Kitsune said before following Shinobu in the kitchen as Leo wondered what the fox-eyed woman could want with him, a thought that was shared by Ema, who was worried what Kitsune could want with her Leo. Upon this thought, Ema mentally slapped herself for calling Leo 'hers'.

XxxxXxxxX

That night

XxxxXxxxX

"So Kitsune, what did you want from me?" Leo asked as he stepped into the girl's room.

"Ah, Leo! Come have a drink with me! This brand is supposed to help you get in touch with yourself!" Kitsune told him as she gripped the base of a sake bottle.

"No." Leo replied as he saw a smirk spread across the girl's face.

"Come on Leo. I insist." She giggled as she uncurled her middle, ring, and pinkie finger to reveal the Assassin insignia painted on the side of the bottle. Leo gasped slightly, before returning a smirk of his own.

"Well, I suppose a few drinks couldn't hurt."

XxxxXxxxX

Midnight

XxxxXxxxX

Shinobu was walking back to her room, still in her PJs, after taking a quick trip to the bathroom before she heard an unnaturally beautiful, haunting melody playing from the roof.

'_What is that sound?' _she thought as she walked in a dazed state towards the roof. Reaching it, Shinobu laid her eyes upon Nathan, who appeared to be the source of the melody, who also happened to be sitting on the ground while leaning against the railing. In his hands was an intricately carved, light blue ocarina that he was playing with closed eyes. And as a sliver of moonlight peeked through the clouds, it fell upon Nathan, painting a picture of a handsome young man completely in tune with the world around him, instead of the cold, emotionless statue that Shinobu had seen earlier today.

Apparently taking note of the presence of the girl, Nathan stopped playing his instrument and glared at her. But instead of feeling afraid, Shinobu instead felt sad that the melody had ended, paying no mind to the glare.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, earning a confused look from Nathan.

"You…liked it? Nobody likes my music." Nathan said with the same confused look.

"Yeah, it was…enchanting." Shinobu exclaimed, earning a skeptical look from Nathan. "Would you mind playing it again?"

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get frightened." Nathan said as he began to play the melody again while Shinobu walked and sat down beside him, enchanted not only by the music, but also by the light blush that adorned the young man's face.

XxxxXxxxX

In Ema's/Leo's room

XxxxXxxxX

Leo had managed to get back to his room in a semi-drunken state, walk in, shut the door, and almost made it to his side of the futon before he collapsed right beside a sleeping Ema, his arm draped over her slim figure. As Leo nodded off, he began to hear a melody that seemed to throw his mind into a place from a long, long time ago.

XxxxXxxxX

November 22nd, 1573

Name: Shouko Kirishima

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance: Red hair, violet eyes, pale skin, D-cup (Sorry, couldn't resist putting that in)

Branch: Kyoto

Equipment: Customized kunoichi outfit with katana and kunai (Think Shigure from HSD Kenichi, except white in color with a black assassin crest on the back)

XxxxXxxxX

Shouko was a blur as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch towards a heavily guarded mansion that housed the main Templar trainer in Japan. Koga Kirishima. Her traitorous uncle who murdered her father in cold blood.

Finally reaching the mansion, she saw it was guarded by a few grunts and a samurai. Easy pickings for her.

Shouko didn't even bother with stealth as she hoped into the clearing in front of the mansion and dashed forward drawing, slicing, and sheathing. The goons' heads hit the ground before they felt the pain. Seeing the maiden slice his comrades' heads clean off, the samurai grabbed a small gong from his belt and hit it, causing a loud clang to resound throughout the forest. Within minutes the clearing was filled with samurai and goons with their weapons drawn.

Before any of the samurai could give the order to attack, Shouko crouched and dashed forward, cleaving one in half vertically before pulling out a bundle of kunai and throwing them in a graceful arc, killing an assortment of goons and samurai before flipping backwards to avoid a samurai's sword slash, twirling around the moment she touched the ground to block a goon's spear with a kunai and stabbing his throat with her katana before wrenching the spear out of his hand and thrusting it backwards, impaling two samurai in their guts before back kicking the spear end, sending the spear out of the samurai and into an unfortunate goon's eye socket.

Jumping into the air, Shouko began spinning at a super-fast rate while throwing kunai after kunai at her enemies. By the time she touched the ground, there were around a dozen goons and two samurai left. All of the rushed forward, hoping to overwhelm her through numbers. Shouko crouched low to the ground and turned her waist while she kept her blade in its sheath while it was parallel to the ground.

"Kirishima style," she whispered as the group got closer. "Ryūketsu no kōu ga buyō (Dance of bloody rain)!"

One moment she was a meter outside the group. The next, the group erupted into headless fountains of blood. The scene truly looked like it was raining blood.

Shouko headed inside the mansion and walked into the inner sanctum, where her uncle was standing with his back towards her. Jumping at him, her uncle seamed to blink out of existence as Shouko landed in front of a small ball that exploded in a nearly transparent cloud of gas that caused Shouko to feel all her strength leave her body. With what little strength she had left, Shouko turned around to face her uncle, who appeared to be a middle aged man with a black shinobi outfit on that had a red Templar crest over his heart.

"Sorry that I have to do this, but it is for the good of the order." Her uncle said as he raised a wakizashi he had hidden in his sleeve. But before he could kill his niece, a katana blade ripped through his chest, right where the Templar crest was. All he could do was gasp as the blade was pulled out of him before it lobbed off his head.

"Heh, thanks Yuuji." Shouko smiled as her childhood friend and fiancé cleaned his blade and smiled back.

"No problem. I can't let the future mother of my children get killed, now can I?" Yuuji said as he sheathed his blade. Yuuji Sakamoto was a reliable young man with bluish-black hair, brown eyes, and seemed to have a permanent smile on his face. Yuuji leaned down and picked Shouko up as if she weighed nothing and trotted out the mansion with a sleeping Shouko still in his arms.

XxxxXxxxX

With Leo

XxxxXxxxX

Leo felt Ema move beside him, shaking him from his dream. Before he fell back to sleep, he tightened his hold on the young girl, determined not to let her go.

**Learned about ancestors: Shouko Kirishima (later Sakamoto) and Yuuji Sakamoto**

**A/N: I don't know if the fight seen was any good or if the ending was lame, but it is late and I am trying to update every two weeks or so, but I will try to get better. Also, an internet cookie if you guess who I based these OCs off of in your review. See you next time! Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Love Assassin

Chapter 7

Ema slowly blinked her eyes open as the morning rays of the sun peeked their way into the room. Upon gaining the ability to keep her eyes open, Ema found herself pressed against Leo's chest, with his arm tightly around her waist. Blushing, she tried to push herself away but found she couldn't due to Leo's strong grip on her waist. After finally giving up trying to escape, Ema laid next to Leo for at least ten minutes before she felt his grip relax, allowing her to slowly slide out from Leo's grip before rushing out of the room and into the bathroom to splash her face with ice cold water.

XxxxXxxxX

Later that morning

XxxxXxxxX

Leo sat up and looked around his room as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, immediately noting that Ema was not in the room. Frowning, he stood up and looked at the clock.

XxxxXxxxX

At the table

XxxxXxxxX

"Here you go Su, the last banana." Fascino said as he began to hand the fruit to aforementioned girl. Before he could though…

"GIVE ME THAT BANANA!" Leo yelled as he skid down the stairs and dove over the table at Fascino, tackling him to the ground and putting him into a rear-naked choke hold in half-a-second and began applying pressure.

"O-ok, ok, have the banana, Just STOP!" Fascino sputtered as he struggled to breathe. After handing Leo the banana, Fascino took in a few deep breaths while Su patted him on head.

"Leo, I must say that was an amazing choke hold. There were no flaws whatsoever in your technique. May I ask where you learned that?" Motoko asked as she tried to replay the scene in her head.

"In my many travels, I have mastered Muay Thai, Kung-Fu, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, and Pencack Silat." Leo then remembered the DNA integrated skills he learned from his ancestor last night. "And most recently my ancestral kendo style."

Motoko gaped at the apparently vast knowledge of martial arts Leo possessed before snapping out of her trance and getting a competitive glint in her eyes.

"If what you say is true, then I challenge you to a duel." Motoko said as she drew her boken.

"That would be a foolish challenge." Nathan said as he and Shinobu descended the stairs together.

"Why Shinobu, did you spend the night with Nathan? You go girl!" Kitsune winked at Shinobu as she blushed.

"No!" Shinobu squeaked.

"Yes. She was pressed up against me the entire night." Nathan answered in a monotone voice as Shinobu blushed even harder and everyone else whistled.

"Okay, now that we have settled that, what do you mean foolish?" Motoko growled as she clutched her boken tightly.

"Simple. You can't even scratch Fascino, and he's easily the weakest at close range combat out of the three of us. Leo has never lost a fight in his life. He has maintained a perfect record of five hundred, sixty five wins with no losses. He's the best of the best."

"Gee, thanks." Fascino sarcastically remarked.

"Hmph, I didn't know what he was capable of. But now I know beforehand that Leo uses the…. What style do you use?" Motoko asked as she turned to look at Leo.

"Kirishima style: Shin'en no ken." Leo told her.

"I have never heard of such a style."

"That's because it is one of the thirteen Lost Styles. There are virtually no ways to learn them outside of their respective families."

"So your last name is Kirishima?" Ema asked.

"Nope. And I am not telling you my last name just yet."

Before Motoko could further investigate Leo's style, Seta walked into the room and said "Hey everybody, I hope you didn't plan anything because we are going to Mount Fuji!" before grabbing everyone and dragging them into his van.

XxxxXxxxX

On the way to MF

XxxxXxxxX

"Oh, by the way Leo, here." Seta said as he handed Leo a small, folded piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Something you might want to see, and perhaps investigate."

XxxxXxxxX

At MF

XxxxXxxxX

"Okay Seta, what are we doing here?" Keitaro asked as he got out of the van.

"To sight see, what else? Also, I have to meet an acquaintance of mine to discuss an up and coming dig, and I thought you might like to tag along. See ya!" Seta yelled as he drove off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" Ema asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine!" Fascino said as Su dragged him to a nearby food stand. Nathan sat underneath the shade of a nearby tree as Shinobu and Kitsune followed Su (Kitsune followed so she could get some sake, and Shinobu followed so she could keep them out of trouble), leaving Naru and Keitaro to sight-see together as Ema went to go look for Leo.

XxxxXxxxX

Hidden part of MF base

XxxxXxxxX

Leo activated his eagle vision as he searched the area that Seta had written on the note, quickly spotting the assassin symbol inscribed on the rock face. Below the symbol was a circle shape with a slit in the center that was just large enough for his hidden blade to fit into. Leo flexed his wrist, causing the hidden blade to reveal itself, and inserted his blade into the crevice, turned the circle, and pulled his blade out.

Leo heard a click, a small rumble, and then a slab of the rock surface slid out and to the side, revealing a large cave.

"Now that's interesting." Leo said as he looked into the cave. "Very interesting."

XxxxXxxxX

Inside the cave

XxxxXxxxX

Leo continued down the slanted cave entrance till he came to a large rock wall with a metal plate in front of it. Activating his eagle vision, Leo watched a blurry shadow walk onto the metal plate and reach up to push one of the rock wall's smaller rocks before fading out of existence.

Imitating the shadows movements, Leo reached up and pressed the stone.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, causing Leo to wonder if he had done something wrong. Then the plate slid right out from under him, revealing a large drop into pure darkness.

"Oh bugger." Leo muttered before dropping into the hole.

XxxxXxxxX

Outside

XxxxXxxxX

Shinobu was walking away from the food stand, hoping to find a place where she could get some peace and quiet, when two men who looked to be a little older than her walked in front of her.

"Hey babe, where you headed?" the first of the men, who was dressed in a t-shirt, canvas shorts, and sandals asked her with a perverted grin.

"Um, I-I'm just trying to find my friends. Can you please let me through?" Shinobu asked as she tried to back away, only for the other man, who was wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with faded jeans and sneakers, to grab her arm tightly.

"Where you going? We're just trying to show you a good time!" he said as he pulled her towards him and his buddy.

"Let me go!" Shinobu cried as she tried to pull her arm away, but the man had a strong grip.

"Stop struggling, we ain't gonna hurt ya." He said when a gloved hand grabbed his fore arm.

"If you don't want to have your arm broken, you'll let her go." Nathan said in his usual monotone voice.

The Hawaiian shirt wearing man looked at Nathan before bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha! Hey check out mister tough guy here! Thinks he's so coo-"

C-crunch!

"Eh?" the man asked looked at his fore arm, which was bent at the middle (allowing his wrist to touch his elbow), before letting out an earsplitting scream that would make Hollywood horror fans proud, and tripping backwards while holding his arm, finally fainting from the shock and pain.

"You bastard!" the canvas shorts wearing man yelled as he rushed towards Nathan, only for Nathan to dash forward and punch the man with an upward body shot (Basically an uppercut to your opponent's stomach and diaphragm), knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground, where he lay still beside his friend, who had passed out from the pain.

Shinobu watched as the men stopped moving, before turning to Nathan with a worried expression "Are they okay?"

Nathan just stared at her with a bewildered expression before saying "They are still alive so they're fine by my standards. If that's all, then I'm going back to my tree."

"But his arm-" Shinobu started before Nathan interrupted her.

"They were weak, so of course they were going to get hurt." He told her as he turned around and began walking away.

"But there must have been another way!" Shinobu cried

"What I did was the most efficient course of action. All other courses would have taken more time and may have failed." Nathan answered as he walked out of her line of sight.

Shinobu continued to stare in Nathan's direction, slightly teary at how cold Nathan's logic was.

XxxxXxxxX

Inside MF

XxxxXxxxX

Leo hit the ground hard as he felt his legs nearly shatter from the impact, though he quickly recovered due to years of, for lack of a better explanation, LIFE-THREATENING training. Leo stood up and looked around the cavern he had landed in.

It was a giant lake of lava with massive, but smooth, rock walls that Leo knew he would not be able to scale. Within the lake were several rock plateaus with various rock pieces laying on top of them. On the opposite side of the lake was a wall with hundreds of symbols, varying from a simple leaf to a ying-yang symbol to a swastika.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Leo muttered as he hopped to the first plateau, took a running start, and cleared the two-and-a-half meter gap to the second plateau. But the moment he touched the edge of the second, a large lava geyser erupted right behind him, singeing the back of his hoodie and burning away the straps to his left gauntlet, causing it to drop into the lava.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leo yelled as he dropped to the ground and rolled to put out his hoodie.

"Why did I come here!?" Leo paused. "Actually, why did I come here?"

Leo didn't have time to solve his question as a large explosion blew apart a nearby cave wall, revealing a tunnel. Instincts developed over years of combat took over as Leo sprung behind a large rock atop the plateau. Looking over the rock, Leo was shocked at what he saw.

The explosion had revealed a tunnel. Filled with what Leo immediately realized to be Epsilon Corporation workers due to their uniforms. In other words, they were Templars.

"They blew up the wall. Not only is this a national monument that they blew up, but why the fuck do they always get to do this the easy way and I have to take the hard way?!" Leo growled as he began to examine the group more closely, he noticed there was about a dozen of them, all of them lightly armored, mostly carrying pistols, but there were two of them that were different.

One of them, a black man who was wearing a lab coat with a white dress shirt and black dress pants with black loafers, was barking orders to the other men.

The other was a large Philippine dressed in army wear, complete with combat boots and an opened bullet-proof vest. On his waist was something that looked like a gold WWII pistol (The pistol the Neo-Nazi from Black Lagoon used) and a machete, who stood next to lab-coat with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

The men had dispersed by the time Leo had decided to show them what happens when you step into assassin territory. Leo's first three victims were making their way, over to his rock, one of them in front of the other two, who were talking about something that Leo couldn't make out due to their obviously drunken state. As they walked past the rock, completely unaware of Leo's presence until his hidden blade slit both their throats, silently killing them before sneaking up and severing the third one's spinal column at the base of his skull, killing him instantly.

Leo sprinted over to a nearby rock on another plateau that was shared by two other guards, before slashing both of them in the back of the skull in one fluid movement. Taking a pistol he had grabbed after he killed the third guy, Leo fired one shot up towards the cave ceiling, causing the other five workers to rush over. Taking a bomb from his hoodie pocket, he threw it at the group after they arrived at the bodies, killing the group in a cloud of smoke and dust. Seeing lab coat in front of the symbol wall, Leo began trotting over when suddenly, Leo's battle-hardened instincts caused him to dodge to the side, barely dodging a machete stab from the philiy (no offence here, just easier to spell then philippine).

However, the philiy drew his gun and shot at Leo as he touched the ground, the bullet grazing his leg. Leo barely flinched, but it was enough for the philiy to knock Leo to the ground with a kick. Leo quickly grabbed a knife from his belt, which was usually hidden by his hoodie, and threw it at the area above the philiy's head.

"Heh, you missed." The philiy chuckled in a deep voice.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Leo grinned as he pointed up. The philiy was confused for a second.

Right before a stalactite crushed his skull.

The reason behind the stalactite was due to the bullet from the pistol that Leo fired cracked its base, and Leo's knife simply finished the job.

Leo got up and made his way to the lab-coat, who was sitting on the floor while pressed against the wall. Grabbing him by the collar, Leo hoisted him up with little effort and glared at him.

"What are the Templars doing here? Tell me, or I will skin you alive before slowly burning you from foot to skull in lava." Leo told him as he watched lab-coat smile.

"Fuck you, assassin." Lab-coat chuckled before he bit into a cyanide pill he had hidden in his mouth.

As lab-coat fell to the ground with foam in his mouth, Leo was already searching the symbol wall until he found the assassin emblem. Pressing it, Leo watched the wall slide up the rock surface. Entering into the tunnel, Leo entered into a small room with a table and a statue behind the table. The statue was a depiction of his ancestor Shouko standing straight up with her arms outstretched. In her hands was the katana from her memory log (When Leo relived her memories).

On the table was a gauntlet and disc. Walking over to the table, Leo picked up the gauntlet and put it on his left fore-arm. Noticing a small ring attached to the gauntlet large enough to fit on his pinkie finger, slipped it on and gave his wrist a flick while his pinkie was extended (his other fingers were closed). When he did so, the toothed blade of his gauntlet shot out while attached to a wire, embedding itself in the room's stone wall. Curling his pinking the blade ripped itself out of the stone wall and sheathed itself back into the gauntlet.

"Now that's awesome." Leo said with a grin before noticing the katana in the statue's hands was real. Grabbing it, he examined the pure black sheath with a white assassin emblem a quarter of the length from the white guard. The handle was the classic diamond pattern with white border and red centers. Just as he finished examining the sheath, the statue moved horizontally to the left revealing a passage going up. Quickly grabbing the glowing disc, he ran up the stairway, which led him to the other side of Mount Fuji from where he had entered.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long walk." Leo said as he started off in a jogging pace.

XxxxXxxxX

Three hours later

XxxxXxxxX

Everyone piled into Seta's van before as the sun started to set. When Ema had asked Leo where he had been when he got back, Leo told her that he had wondered off and fallen asleep in the woods. Though Ema knew this wasn't the truth, she let it go because she was so tired from searching all day.

As the van started off, Motoko noticed the katana on Leo's back. "Where did you get that katana?" She asked him, as she was curious about the unusual feeling coming from it.

"I found it in the woods while I was lost. Didn't look like anyone owned it, so I took it." Leo lied quickly, for he expected this question, though he knew Motoko, like Ema, didn't believe him but decided to let it go.

"By the way Leo, I heard there is a really good candy shop located near Mount Fuji. Did you get something?" Seta asked.

"Yeah, but I ate it all." Leo told him, the sentence meaning he had found the treasure of his ancestor.

"I see. Too bad." Seta nodded his head, meaning he understood.

Leo turned to look out the van's back window, watching the sunset go down behind Mount Fuji.

**Acquired: Spider Blade **

**Spider blade: A hidden blade that functions as a normal hidden blade as well as a whip, grappling hook, and rope dart. Created by Shoko Kirishima and her fiancée Yuuji Sakamoto**

**Acquired:** **Shiroi Kage - Shouko's katana, a blade created using First Civilization tech.**

**Acquired: Mysterious Disc – First Civilization tech of unknown function**

**AN: As a reward for your patience, due to the fact that I double my original deadline, I give you a double length chapter! I hope for your continued support! Please R&R!**

**POLL: You get to decide which will be the next story arc! Check it out and vote! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Assassin

Chapter 8

XxxxXxxxX

Molmol Kingdom

? years ago

XxxxXxxxX

3 year old Kaolla Su was playing in the royal gardens as the late afternoon sun beat down on Molmol. She was dressed in an ankle long purple dress with a multicolored pyramid border. Today was a special day, because there was supposed to be a royal visit from the nearby kingdom of Galia, and though Su was always wild, even she knew how important this meeting was, so she had the servants prepare a potion that simulated the effects of the red moon.

"I wonder if they have good bananas in Galia." She wondered, unaware of the presence of a 4 year old boy standing right behind her as she picked another flower for her bouquet, which she was supposed to present to the visitors when they arrived.

"Good? They're the best." The boy said, surprising the young girl, an event that caused her to drop her flowers.

"Who are you!?" Su screamed before the boy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Do you always scream like that when someone talks to you? Or am I just special?" the tanned, brown haired boy said with a grin.

"No. You just surprised me. And where are these best bananas?" Su told him; shocking the boy at how carefree she suddenly was, compared to five seconds ago when she had first screamed at him, before the boy then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I like you already babe!" the young boy chuckled. "What's your name?"

"My name's Kaolla Su!" She answered.

"Kaolla Su, huh?" the boy paused for a second "Alright Su, when we get older, how about you become my bride?"

"Okay! But only if you tell me your name!"

"My name's Canrad Folios (A/N: Pronounced Conrad), and I'm the prince of Galia!" Canrad told Su before she shoved a bouquet of mish-mashed flowers into his face.

"I'm supposed to give this to you because you're from Galia, but now I'm giving them to you because you're my fiancé!" Su said with a smile before she stood on her tip toes and kissed Canrad on the cheek.

XxxxXxxxX

Present day

Su's room

XxxxXxxxX

Su woke up in her hammock as the sun began rising, rubbing her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness. It had been a long time since she had dreamt of her childhood, let alone back when she was a toddler. Wondering why she was thinking of her past, Su's train of thought was quickly de-railed by the growl of her stomach. Springing out of her hammock, she raced downstairs where Fascino was struggling to keep Leo from eating the last banana.

XxxxXxxxX

4 hours later

XxxxXxxxX

"That's so romantic!" Ema cried as tears cascaded down her face as Keitaro and Naru told her about their childhood promise. "I wish I had something like that happen to me during my childhood!"

"Heh, looking back on everything we've been through, I'm surprised we actually got married." Keitaro chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, especially considering how much of a pervert you were and still are." Naru sighed as Keitaro sat in a corner with a raincloud over his head.

"How much of a perv could he be when you two are married and haven't even screwed each other yet?" Kitsune asked as she sipped on some sake.

"K-Kitsune!" Keitaro and Naru yelled at her as Ema looked around and noticed Leo and Seta weren't around.

"Hey, where are Leo and Seta?" She asked the still bickering group.

"They're in the hot springs, doing some intensive training." Nathan said as he leaned against the wall.

"Training?" everyone else, excluding Fascino, asked "Why?"

"To stay in shape."

"But Leo's wounds will reopen!" Ema cried as she rushed to the hot springs, followed closely by everyone.

The moment she opened the door to the hot springs though, Ema, and most of the girls except Kitsune, were nearly blown back at the amount of winds being swept around Leo and Seta as the two dueled each other, their hands and feet only blurs.

"You're pretty good for such a young boy." Seta huffed as he blocked a round house from Leo's right leg with his left arm and countered with a palm strike to the solar-plexus, only for Leo to kick off the ground with his left leg.

"Same to you, old man!" Leo said with glee as he spun and began a mid-air spin kick. Seeing this, Seta attempted to block it, only to find his right arm and legs restrained by a super thin metal wire. Before he could find the source of the wire, he felt the heel of Leo's foot connect with the side of his head, sending him into the ground. As soon as he touched the ground, Leo quickly retracted his Spider Blade back into his gauntlet and sent a victorious grin towards Seta.

Seeing the duel had ended, the observers quickly rushed to the fallen Seta, except Ema, who had rushed to Leo to inspect his wounds, and Su, who had returned to the front doors when she heard someone drop off some mail during the spar.

"Hey! It's from Molmol!" Su grinned as she quickly opened the letter and began to read its continents.

XxxxXxxxX

With Ema

XxxxXxxxX

"Leo! You can't move so much with your wound!" Ema yelled with tears in her eyes as she waved her arms frantically, hoping in some form or another it would help get the message across.

"Don't worry Ema, I'll be fine." Leo grinned as he stretched his arms over his head to prove his point.

Right before his side burst into a comedic sideways fountain of blood and he fell to the ground with swirls for eyes as Ema cried.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" the group immediately turned towards the sound of Su's voice before everyone rushed into the Hinata house to find Su standing completely still with her mouth agape and eyes wide. Next to her feet was a letter with the Molmol royal seal.

"Su what's wrong?" Fascino asked as Naru picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Su,_

_I hope you are doing well, for I must be the bearer of bad news. The neighboring kingdom of Galia has declared war against our kingdom for unknown reasons. The only way to stop this war is for our kingdoms to be joined in sacred marriage. It is through this that I regret to inform you that you have been engaged to the heir to the Galia kingdom, Prince Rido Folios. This, unfortunately, this requires you leave Hinata house for the wedding, which takes place in one week, after which you will have to live with your new husband in Galia._

_I'm deeply sorry,_

_Your mother, Panda Su._

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter, and the beginning of the "Princess and Thief" arc. On another note, THEY'VE ANNOUNCED AC 4: BLACK FLAGS! ALL IS ONCE AGAIN RIGHT IN THE UNIVERSE! Please R&R. Thank you.

P.S. My story is based soley on the MANGA VERSION of Love Hina, so if anything in my story contradicts the anime, remember this message, cause I'm no repeating it or answering to any flames because of this.


End file.
